Love me, Hate me
by Yami Daemon
Summary: Yaoi/Yuri. Yugi is going through alot with Yami..Lots of Yaoi here. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is a story, read it, review it, kiss my Yami's ass. MMkay...Here goes.   
  
It was a rainy day today, but for Yugi in particular, the weather was competing with him, they both looked equally sad;   
  
and just by looking at the sky and Yugi, you could pity them both, for being such a waste of sheer beauty. With the looks  
  
of sadness and despair, written all over they're hearts..  
  
Yugi kicked a rock, watching it move and jump up three times ahead of him, the rain pouring down onto him..  
  
" What a terrible day.." Yugi thought to himself. You could never tell with all the rain trickling down his face, but there were  
  
tears, mingling with the sweet rain that hit his face. Yugi sighed, stopping in front of his school. He hadn't even noticed he   
  
had come here again, where it all started.   
  
" Hmm..Why am I here.." He looked onto the school, trying to hide his slight smile.   
  
- - - - - - Flashback ( WhoosH! Lol.._ ) - - - - - - -   
  
" Come on Yugi..Lets go for a walk.." Yami smiled at Yugi, holding out his hand to him, Yugi took it.   
  
Laughing as happy as he usually would be, he ran behind Yami, who was still clutching his hand.   
  
" Where are we going, Yami? "   
  
" For a walk, Yugi. "   
  
Yugi laughed. " But we're running! "   
  
Yami stopped, and turned to face Yugi. Yugi stopped not an inch from Yami's chest, he rested his head there.   
  
" Why are we here, Yami? " Yugi smiled and looked up at Yami, who wasn't smiling.   
  
Yugi frowned a bit. " Is something wrong..? "  
  
Yami pushed Yugi from him, and put his hands on his shoulders. Smiling his kindest smile, he simply said   
  
" I don't love you. "   
  
Yami frowned even more as he said those four words, but he immediately replaced it with a sort of impish grin.   
  
" You know, it'll be OK. Besides..I see the way you look at Jounouchi. "   
  
Yugi stood there, not a single emotion detectable in his facial expression. Yami ruffed Yugi's hair.   
  
" We are one, you know, but I just don't think that I love you the way that you want me to, Yugi.   
  
But we still can work together, just not as lovers. We will work together as a team. "   
  
Yugi swallowed, not sure of what to do...or how to react.   
  
- - - - - - End Flashback - - - - - -   
  
Yugi's memories we're interupted by the calling of his name. Yugi looked down at the Millenium puzzle, not sure of what   
  
to make of it anymore.   
  
" Yugi! Over here! " It was Jounouchi. Yugi's felt his heart jump a bit. He turned behind him.  
  
He was with Otogi. Yugi quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve, hoping that any sign of his sorrow wasn't visable.   
  
" Hey you guys..." Yugi really had wished that Jounouchi wasn't with Otogi right now, he wanted Jounouchi all to himself.  
  
Jounouchi stopped, holding a black umbrella over his head. Otogi smiled at Yugi.   
  
" Hey Yugi. What are you doing out here all alone in the rain? Wheres Yami? "   
  
Yugi resented that. They all expected him to be with Yami. To be happy with him. He glared at Otogi.   
  
" I don't know. I don't always know where he is you know. " Yugi looked at Jounouchi, who looked like he already had it all figured out.  
  
Otogi blinked uncertainly at him. " I was just asking Yugi..its kind of odd to see you without him. "   
  
" Hey hey hey...Otogi, just because Yugi isnt with Yami, doesn't mean that its odd. I mean, he doesn't need to be with him all the time,  
  
right Yug? " Jounouchi smiled at him. Yugi nodded.   
  
" Yeah...I don't know where Yami is. "   
  
" Ok then..I was just curious..Sorry Yugi. " Otogi looked kind of insulted, but Yugi was glad that Jounouchi was being supportive.   
  
" But whatcha doin' out in the rain Yugi? Without an umbrella or anything! You could catch a cold you know..Yami wouldn-" Jounouchi stopped.   
  
Yugi looked at Jounouchi, he knew. Yami probably told him already. He hated Jounouchi at this moment, but also loved him alot.   
  
" Im gonna go you guys..take care. " Yugi began to walk the other way, but Jounouchi grabbed his wrist.   
  
" Ah no, I don't think so, Yug. Your comin' with us. Off to Otogi's house. "   
  
Yugi's anger had risen, and he squirmed his wrist from Jounouchi's grip.   
  
" Listen, Dont touch me, Dont talk to me, I want to be left alone! Just go to Otogi's house, Im going for a walk. "   
  
" C'mon Yugi! Whats wrong wit-"   
  
" NOTHING! Just shut the fuck up! " Yugi pushed his way between Jounouchi and Otogi and had started to run.   
  
Jounouchi stood there, looking shocked..   
  
" Do you think we should go after him, Jou? " Otogi said, looking reluctant to saying that.   
  
" Nah..Just leave him alone. He's mad.."   
  
" Jeez, what a little bastard that Yugi is..He's so rude. " Otogi muttered as they began to walk away.   
  
" Hey, shut up.. He's my friend, and I care alot about him, OK? You just watch that mouth of yours, got it? Especially because its Yugi. "   
  
Otogi shut his mouth at once, and walked silently with Jounouchi...   
  
" I hate Otogi! I hate him..I hate..I hate..Jou..I love Jounouchi.." Yugi said to himself as he ran still, down the street.   
  
He would have to face Yami tonight. He would have to face him everynight.. Face the hurt, the pain and the rejection.   
  
Yugi wished that he would just disappear, and never come back. Just to leave.   
  
Ok. Heres what I have to say, Im not writing anymore unless I get some reveiws, because if   
  
nobody likes this, then why bother to write the rest of this down? OK, I just want some reviews, and If I get  
  
enough, then I will continue to write this story, Ka? ^___^ Ok. 


	2. Chapter 2

Heres Chapter 2.. o.O; ( I got my reveiws.. - glomps them - Mwah... )   
  
In this chapter, a side of Yugi that is surprising comes out. Kaiba makes his appearance and Yami Ryou steps forward.  
  
Will you read more? Will you read about Yugi throwing many Profanities around? Ok. Good.  
  
I have to re-rate this story.. _ PG-13 is too soft. I have the power. - strikes a pose - Yami power..-.-; Woo-pah.  
  
Oh yeah, in the story, Ryou = Yami Bakura and Bakura = Normal Bakura. -.-' Confoozlation.  
  
Yugi stopped in front of his house. He knew Yami was there, he could feel it..and Yugi knew  
  
that Yami would probably want to talk to him. Yugi had no impulse to talk to Yami right now..   
  
Yugi sighed, and went inside. He was soaked, and was dripping water. He closed the door behind   
  
him, and made his way to the stairs.   
  
" Yugi! Is that you? Yugi. "   
  
It was his Grandpa calling from the kitchen. He paused for a second.   
  
" Its me, Grandpa. " Yugi took off his socks clumsily, and slipped on his slippers.   
  
" Yami's upstairs..But come and eat first. Your dinner's getting cold. "   
  
Yugi peeked his head in the kitchen at his Grandpa and tried to look happy, and normal.   
  
" Its OK. Im not hungry right now..But if you put it away, I'll eat it later. "   
  
Yugi hated to see that food go to waste, and to make his grandpa cook for nothing.   
  
" OK Yugi.. Oh, take this up to Yami for me, could you? " His grandpa held out a little stack   
  
of clothes.   
  
" He forgot to take them out of the dryer, that boy.. " His grandpa set the clothes in his arms.  
  
Yugi paused, looking down at them.   
  
" Why don't you just call him down? Its a little irresponsible of him to be forgetting about his own  
  
laundry.." Yugi said, trying not to attract any attention to his attitude.   
  
" He's taking a shower.. I would'nt want to interrupt it, and since you two are a little bit closer, then I thought -- "   
  
" You thought that I would do it, because you think that I love him, right? "   
  
His grandpa shook his head, almost shocked.   
  
" No Yugi, I Just - "   
  
" You just thought..Hmm since Yugi RELY'S on Yami..and NEEDS Yami, and cant live WITHOUT Yami, I guess it's his job to   
  
come to Yami's every need, huh? Since Yami is a fucken LAZY Pharoah.. And needs all his things seen to. Its Little Yugi's job. "  
  
Yugi dropped the clothes on the floor. And glared at his Grandpa.   
  
" Oh no, look. Yami's clothes are on the floor..they're gonna get ALL wrinkled. We wouldn't want that now, would we? "   
  
Yugi's Grandpa stared at him, still in shock.   
  
" Its no big fuss, Yugi.. I can take them up if you don't want to.." Yugi's Grandpa kneeled down and began to pick them up.   
  
Yugi paused, then turned his back on his grandpa, heading towards the stairs. He felt awful, but he wanted everyone  
  
to know that what Yami was doing to him, was killing his good-natured spirit.   
  
When he got to his room, he could hear the water in the bathroom running. Yugi took his shirt off, and laid down.   
  
He had thought about what he said to his Grandpa, and decided that he shouldn't have done that..   
  
" That was mean..but..he shouldn't have said anything about Yami.." he thought to himself.   
  
The water in the shower was still running..and it was annoying Yugi quite a deal.   
  
Yugi turned over, trying to ignore it, and his annoyance with it.   
  
" YAMI! Hurry up and finish your god damn shower.. "   
  
There was a cough, and then a ' Shh. '   
  
Yugi sat up on his bed and stared at the bathroom door.   
  
" Go and use the other shower, Yugi. " Yami called from inside.   
  
" No. I want to sleep. "   
  
" Then sleep! "   
  
Yugi glared at the door,and glanced at the millenium puzzle on the bedside table, he grinned and took it in his hand.  
  
He then threw the millenium puzzle at the door, watching it fall to pieces.   
  
" WELL THEN MAKE THE FUCKEN WATER QUIETER! "   
  
There was the sounds of people moving around in the bathroom, then laughing, and the shower shut off.   
  
Yami peeked his head out of the door and stared at Yugi.   
  
" Whats the matter with you? You mind not throwing things? Your gonna hurt someone. "   
  
Yugi stood up, and walked to Yami, he stared at him.   
  
Yami blinked stupidly down at Yugi.   
  
" Yes..? "   
  
Yugi shook his head and pushed the door open fully. Revealing Seto Kaiba, half dressed.   
  
" You're pretty stupid Yami. "   
  
Yami looked insulted and looked at Kaiba, who was trying not to laugh.   
  
" Yugi, you have to understand something...about .. Me and Seto here. " Yami shot Kaiba another glance.   
  
" Yami, save it. I dont want to hear what you two were doing in there, and if I ever get the urge to know, I'll ask. "   
  
Yugi's heart sank right there. He could have told Yami how sad this made him feel and what it was doing to him,   
  
but there was Kaiba, smirking and laughing at him. This whole scene just broke his heart. Yugi was determined not   
  
to let it show.   
  
" You told me the truth about how you felt yesterday Yami, and I'll accept that. But you do not, have sex in my bathroom. "   
  
Kaiba then burst out laughing.   
  
" Bah ha ha ha.. Yugi, your so cute when your jealous! "   
  
Yami looked down sadly, sort of. " Shut it, Seto. "   
  
He then looked at Yugi. " Listen, Yugi, you know that I care alot about you, but Seto is who I want in that way..Not you. "   
  
Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Yami close to him and kissed him.   
  
" Im going out. You tell Grandpa, and I'll make you regret it. "   
  
Yugi pushed Yami away from him and pulled his shirt on. He went to the table to get his millenium puzzle.   
  
He paused.. " And fix my puzzle, you fucken lazy Pharoah. "   
  
Yugi pulled on his jacket and took an extra pair of shoes from his closet.   
  
" Yugi, you can't go out! Its like.. 1 am.. There could be people out the- "   
  
" Shut. Your fucken. Mouth. "   
  
Yugi left the house, and began walking around. He wouldn't run into anyone he knew, so he was safe as long as no weirdo's tried  
  
to talk to him. The streets weren't empty. There was alot of people still out, mostly adults and late teens, and cars.   
  
He walked pass a few stores and an arcade. They were closed of course.. he sighed thinking about Yami again.  
  
Yugi couldn't seem to get him out of his mind. And Seto. He despised him, more than he did Otogi.   
  
It had stopped raining, it only drizzled lightly, making him slightly damp. He was just looking in the window of a video game store  
  
when a drunken man, who reeked of alcohol had begun to talk to him.   
  
" Whatchu doing out here..its 22 am...all the drunks will get you, little boy. "   
  
The man laughed stupidly and ruffled Yugi's hair, staggering a bit. Yugi wrinkled his nose at the smell of his sour breath.   
  
" Oh, I couldn't imagine a drunk person around HERE..Now why don't you give me some Candy and I'll get in your car with you.."   
  
Yugi rolled his eyes at him and passed the man. He wandered a little further, but the drunk man had followed him.   
  
" So, you like to talk smarts eh? I'll fix your little boat, you fucken brat.." The man had grabbed Yugi by the collar and was breathing  
  
his sour breathe all over his face.. Yugi felt he would be sick, but he was panicking. This man was going to do something to him,   
  
and he couldnt do anything to stop him because he was so ...defenseless.   
  
" Let me go, you fucken lowlife drunk! " He struggled with the man, but he wouldn't let up.   
  
Yugi felt he was going to passout from short of breath...the man had him tightly around the neck. It was all going blurry when   
  
he could feel himself being pulled back into full conciousness. When he opened his eyes, then man was lying on the ground, and   
  
Ryou Bakura was kneeling beside him, asking him if he was alright.   
  
" I'm fine, thanks.. What did you do to him, Bakura? " Yugi stared curiously at his body.   
  
He grinned, and Yugi realized that he wasn't dealing with Bakura, but with his Yami.   
  
" Oh..Its you Ryou. " Yugi felt his face burn red.   
  
Ryou held his hand out to Yugi. He took his hand and stood up.   
  
" Disappointed to see me, Yugi? " Ryou grinned even more at him.   
  
" No..I just kind of forgot that Bakura had a Yami.."   
  
Ryou was looking through a black leather wallet, searching it thouroughly.   
  
" Bah.. Stupid Drunk.. Nothing worth taking. " Ryou threw the wallet on top of the man and began to walk away.   
  
" Hey Ryou! " Yugi ran after him and walked by his side.   
  
" What, Yugi. "   
  
" Why are you out so late? What are you doing out here? " Yugi said, feeling like a pest.   
  
" Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you. "   
  
Yugi frowned at him, and continued to walk around with him.   
  
" Where are you going? " Yugi Asked.   
  
" Nowhere. "   
  
" Wheres Bakura? "   
  
" I don't know. Now let me ask you a few questions. "   
  
Ryou stopped and pushed Yugi onto a Bench, sitting down next to him.   
  
" Where is your Millenium puzzle? "   
  
" I don't have it with me.. " Yugi said, rubbing his chest where Ryou had roughly pushed him.  
  
" Im aware, but where is it? " Ryou was looking straight at Yugi with those evil eyes, Yugi was really afraid not to answer his questions.  
  
" Its at my house, on my table.." He said, not telling Ryou that he had thrown it.   
  
" What are you doing out so late, and out of the eye of your beloved Yami? " Ryou asked, grinning at Yugi.   
  
Yugi's anger had come back to greet him once again, he shoved Ryou, and stood up.   
  
" I don't love Yami..and I don't need him to keep an eye on me.. " Yugi glared down at Ryou, who seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
" Well well well... Someone's gotten in touch with his bitchy side today, hasn't he? "   
  
" Shut up. Im not being bitchy. Im being myself. "   
  
" Oh really..I don't recall little Yugi Mutou to be the person to push me..In fact, I don't recall anyone to be that person.."   
  
Yugi blushed a bit, and sat down beside Ryou again. " Sorry about that..It was just that.."   
  
Ryou hugged Yugi, very tightly. And whispered in his ear. " You know who to come to if your Yami fails to please you. "   
  
Ryou stood up and walked away, leaving Yugi sitting at the bench, confused.   
  
Yugi stared at Ryou walking away, not sure to make of what he had told him.   
  
" Weird.."   
  
Yugi then stood up, and went home, hoping that he hadn't fallen in love once again.   
  
o_o;; Ok. Let me get one thing straight.. This is a Yuugi/Yami story..they're just going through some shit.. Got it, so no flames   
  
saying.." Yami and Yugi forever you fucken retard.." Because I support those two alot. Got it? Good. _ Bah ha ha..  
  
I just found some Beyblade Yaoi Pics.. 'Tis kyoot. But disturbing at the same time. - glomps Ryou - Ain't he so seksi?   
  
Anyways, R/R. Ka? Again, only Reviews will keep this story going. ~.~ - Yami Daemon. 


	3. Chapter3

Heres Chapter 3.. o_O;; Gotsta put these little divider lines..Seemed confoozling befores. ~_~  
  
*****************************************************   
  
Yugi had gotten home at around 3:30am. He crept slowly into his bedroom, throwing on some   
  
shorts and washing his face. Yugi came out of the bathroom, shutting the light off he made his  
  
way to his bed, looking around, he had stepped on a pair of shorts, and they werent his, nor were   
  
they Yami's.   
  
" Moneybags..Argh.." Yugi picked the shorts up and chucked them out the window.   
  
Sighing a bit, he lay down on his bed, which was about 5 feet away from where Yami was sleeping.  
  
He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling.   
  
" Yugi.."   
  
Yugi sat up, and looked toward where Yami was, he was awake, and staring at him.   
  
" What do you want, Yami? " Yugi layed down again, knowing it was only Yami calling him.  
  
" Yugi. I'm sorry about earlier, OK? But its just the way that I wanted it to be.. I know Im being  
  
selfish, but I can't help myself...I Just-"   
  
" Save your little appology for tomorrow. Im not in the mood to hear your little love preaches  
  
about Moneybags, got it? " Yugi sat at the end of his bed, glaring menacingly at Yami.  
  
" He deserves the cold shoulder..He deserves every last bit of it. And I'm not going to be   
  
sorry if anything happens to him. Never. Not after what he did to me..." Yugi thought to himself.  
  
" Yugi, you just have to listen to me, I think you'll understand more if you just LISTEN to what I have to say,  
  
instead of just ignoring it like it doesn't even matter. You act as if it's not bothering you, but I can see  
  
it in your eyes that it is. "   
  
Yugi clenched his blanket in his fists, biting his lip. His plan had not worked on Yami. Yami knows what  
  
it's doing to him. He knows about all the pain, and all the hurt. Instead of defending himself, he just   
  
stared at the floor, moving his feet every now and then. He could hear Yami's hesistation in his breathing.  
  
He was going to tell him more, torture him more with his stupid little love tales with Seto.   
  
Yugi stood up and grabbed his blanket, making his way for the door.   
  
" Im going to sleep on the couch..I cant even get any sleep with you chatting away about something  
  
that I couldn't care less about. " Yugi went downstairs slowly, thinking about how he could have been   
  
a little bit nicer. But he forgot about it, and layed down on the couch, falling asleep almost instantly.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
When Yugi woke up, it was around noon. He couldn't believe he had slept so long. But it was Saturday, and   
  
he could sleep as long as he wanted. Yugi thought that he would phone Anzu. He hadn't talked to her for   
  
awhile, and she could really support him in this.   
  
He stood up and ran upstairs, throwing his blanket on his bed, he was about to turn around when he saw Yami  
  
in the bathroom, staring at him silently. Yugi blinked, and gave him a cold look.   
  
" What?! "   
  
When Yugi got no response, he shrugged it off, and went back downstairs. He sat down on the couch, and took the  
  
phone in his lap. He thought for a second, trying to remember Anzu's phone number.   
  
" Gah.. Yeah..thats it. " Yugi dialed her number, and waited impatiently for her to pick up.   
  
" Hello! "   
  
" Anzu? Hi..I-"   
  
" Im not here right now, but i'll be glad to phone you back if you leave a message with your - "   
  
Yugi hung up, and put the phone back on the side table. He made his way to the kitchen to get   
  
something to eat. When he went to the kitchen, he heard his Grandpa and Yami.   
  
" I'm very concerned, Yami. It's only been a night since you've told him, and he already smells like  
  
alcohol. When did you say he went out last night? "   
  
" About 1 am.. After Seto left, I had followed him, but I lost him afterwards, he was just looking around..  
  
I didnt see him with any alcohol. But when I was coming back, I did see him with Yami Bakura.."   
  
" Yami Bakura..? Why, that child is .. possessed! Do you think he gave Yugi something to drink..? "   
  
" I wouldn't put it past him..I saw Ryou and Yami Bakura a few days ago, Yami was looking mean and irritable  
  
as usual, and Ryou looked tired and weak.. The things that Bakura puts him through, i'll never know. But you  
  
could tell that they do love eachother. "   
  
Yugi shook his head.   
  
" Stupid people. Im not even old enough to drink. I suppose you didn't see that drunken man come 'round   
  
and try to make use of me, did you? "  
  
Yugi stepped into the kitchen casually, making his way for the refridgerator. He opened it up, and poured himself  
  
a cup of milk, taking a gulp, he began again.   
  
" Or was it just that you didn't care, Yami? You must've wanted to get rid of me if you did nothing to help me. "   
  
Yami was smiling at Yugi.   
  
" Yugi, you've got a little milk on your- "   
  
Yugi wiped his mouth, and glared at Yami.   
  
" Don't make me hurt you. "   
  
" Yugi, why are you being so hostile..Its just not you- "   
  
Yugi stared at his grandpa, trying not to be mean about it, he calmy took another sip of his milk.  
  
" It's just the way that I want to be, Grandpa. Don't worry about me, OK? "   
  
Yami sat at the table, staring at Yugi like all this was nothing to him.   
  
" And I didn't turn this way because of Yami. Never. I just..am this way now. "   
  
He finished off his glass of milk, and left the kitchen.   
  
Sitting down on the couch lazily, he didn't have anything more to do.   
  
Yami came in, and sat down right next to him.   
  
" What do you want, Yami. "   
  
" Oh, I thought that we could have a friendly duel. You know? " Yami smirked at Yugi.   
  
" You dont have any cards. Remember, we always use mine when we duel. "   
  
Yugi rubbed his temples, wondering what game that Yami was playing.   
  
" Just tell me what you really want, and get out of my face. "   
  
" Yugi, when you say these things to me,I hope that you know it hurts me alot. "   
  
" Yami. You dont know what hurts. You have no fucken clue. None at all. "   
  
Yugi sighed rested his hand on Yami's shoulder.   
  
" I truly do hate being cruel to you. But you did it to me first. So deal with it. "   
  
" Yugi, I do love you. But not that - "   
  
" Shut up. I don't need to hear it, I've heard it so many times already. "   
  
Yugi bent forwards, putting his face in his hands.   
  
" I thought that you said it didn't bother you.. are you OK? Yugi.. "   
  
Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami.   
  
" I'll be fine. "   
  
Yugi wanted Yami. For himself. He still had that same love for him, but he didn't.   
  
" Yami.. "   
  
" Yes, Yugi? "   
  
" What would it take.. "   
  
Yugi hesitated for a second, blinking stupidly at Yami.   
  
" What would it take, for you to love me again? "  
  
" Yugi- I can't answer that question. I just - "   
  
Yugi wiped his eyes, stinging and red from tears, he grabbed Yami by the collar.   
  
" Just tell me, name it, anything, and I will do it! "   
  
He began to shake Yami.   
  
" Tell me dammit! "   
  
" Yugi! Stop it. "   
  
Yugi stopped, letting go of him, his hands and fingers felt numb, from clutching Yami's collar so hard.   
  
He looked down at his hands, and shook his head angrily.   
  
" I lost it there. Now he knows for sure that its him thats doing this to me. You've lost it Yugi. " Yugi thought to himself.   
  
" Yugi. I want you to know, that I really love you, but I will only be there for you as a friend. I don't want you to  
  
feel threatened by Seto, because you will always come first as my friend, OK? "   
  
Yugi stared at Yami. He didn't care if he was first or last when it came to friends. He just wanted to be first with love.  
  
And he wanted Seto to die. To go away, and leave his Yami alone.   
  
" I hate you "   
  
" Yugi..Stop this, can't you just accept the fact that I don't love you?! "   
  
Yugi could see Yami was getting angry at him. Yugi's lips turn up, into sort of a smirk.   
  
" I hate you, Yami. Mebbe I should just kill myself, huh? So I won't piss you off as much? I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? "   
  
" Yugi, your being so difficult. I don't think that I should have to put up with your abusive manner, and insulting. Why dont you just ..  
  
cut it out?! "   
  
' Yes. Get angry Yami. Take my feelings for granted, abuse my emotions, and kill them off. Because I don't want to feel anything  
  
if I can't be in love with you.. Keep on going, destroy the love inside of me, because I don't need it, if I know I can never have you.'   
  
Yugi thought to himself, trying to keep a straight enough face..this is how he felt now. And this is how it was going to be.   
  
He felt his feelings corrupting into nothing.   
  
" Im not difficult. Your difficult. Seto is difficult. Why don't you go to Seto right now, and fool around once more. You'd like that wouldnt you;  
  
Too see me get angry, your only doing this so you can see me suffer this harsh punishment of yours. I know that you still love me, your just  
  
hiding it as a test. Did I pass it yet?"   
  
" Yugi, please understand that I dont love you!"   
  
" Nice test..Yami. But I will always stay true to you. I know that you love me. "   
  
" Whats wrong with you Yugi! You seem different for some reason... "   
  
Yugi smiled at Yami like he always used to do, and for a second, Yugi forgot that they ever had fought, forgotten that Yami had told him that.   
  
But he had snapped back into reality, and saw an angry Yami, glaring at him for being so blind. Yugi was going to make himself be without emotion.  
  
So he wouldnt have to feel this agonizing pain any longer. He was going to provoke Yami.   
  
" I know that you hate Seto. And that you are in love with me. This is just a test, isn't it, to prove that I really do love you. "  
  
" YUGI. Your not even listening to anything that I say! "   
  
" Your not listening to ME, yami. "   
  
Yugi smiled as Yami lifted his arm, and brought down a heavy smack to his face.   
  
Yami gasped. Looking at his hand and at Yugi's cheek, which was bright red.   
  
" Yugi..I-I..Im..sor- "   
  
**********  
  
SUSPENSE! Dun Dun Dun. I got lazy, so Im not putting up chapter 4.. Not until later. _; Tell me, should I kill Seto? XD.. Ok, Unrealistic, but I want to kill somebody  
  
o.o;   
  
_;  
  
  
  
So anyways.. Yeah.. x.x; R/R..I know how tired you people are getting from this story, but thats OK. n_n 


End file.
